Love is 7cm
by Chikara Shone
Summary: ONESHOOT/Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang Top Model terkenal di Sekolahnya. Dan, sang model kita satu ini, sedang jatuh hati kepada seorang pemain basket Sekolahannya yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Namun, cintanya terhalang 7cm tinggi badannya. *BadSum* TYPO/SASUNARU/RnR Please! (-/ \-)


**Love is 7cm!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto pencipta Naruto. Gue pencinta SasuNaru

**Author: **Chikara Shone

**Pair: **Just SasuNaru

**Genre: **Just Romance(!)

**Rate: **T

Out Of Character Paraaah!

OneShoot (mungkin drabble, gue juga kagak tahu!)

**Warning: **OneShoot. Gak bisa buat judul. Jadi gomen kalau judul gak nyambung sama cerita. Bahasa tidak EYD, typo(s)-miss typo, —Cerita pasaran, Out Of Character, Gaje gak jelas, BOYS LOVE-mesti!, Shounen-Ai, Yaoi, Author baru.

**Summary: **Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang Top Model terkenal di Sekolahnya—Senior High School Konoha. Yang sangat digandrungi oleh banyak orang di Sekolahannya. Perawakannya yang tinggi sebagai model, namun dengan wajah yang polos dan super imut, merupakan cobaan terbesar bagi para Siswa laki-laki di Sekolah tersebut. Dan, sang model kita satu ini, sedang jatuh hati kepada seorang pemain basket Sekolahannya yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Namun, cintanya terhalang 7cm tinggi badannya.

**Notes: **Cerita ini hanya untuk kesenangan Author belaka. Tidak untuk di komersialkan. Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita ini, lebih baik anda tidak usah membaca. Saya tidak akan menerima flame. Cukup saran!

Baiklah, saya akan mulai cerita ini, dan semoga menghibur! Cekidot:

* * *

.

"Narutoooo—"

"Kyaaa— Narutoooo! Jadilah kekasihku!"

"Naruto-Chan, aku mencintaimu!"

"Naruto-Kun, Kyaaaaaa! Kau sungguh imut. Kyaaaa—!"

Begitulah teriak para Siswa Senior High School Konoha, saat sang model terkenal mereka, Uzumaki Naruto, telah tiba di Sekolahan. Para siswa laki-laki yang berteriak mengungkapkan cinta pada sang model. Dan para siswa perempuan yang rata-rata adalah seorang Fujoshi, yang berteriak karena ke-imut-an yang dimiliki Naruto. Selalu seperti itu disetiap harinya.

Uzumaki Naruto, sang model yang memiliki perawakan tinggi sebagai model, dengan wajah polos dan imutnya, memang hanya bisa tersenyum canggung menanggapi teman-temannya yang sangat menggilainya itu. Tidak dia sadari bahwa senyum canggungnya pun malah menambah kerumunan dan teriakan para fans.

"Kenapa selalu seperti ini setiap hari, Narutooo!" Teriak seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang berjalan sejajar dengan Naruto. Inuzuka Kiba. Sahabat Naruto sejak kecil itu, memang sudah terbiasa dengan ini semua. Temannya yang memang sudah terkenal sejak kecil, selalu diperlakukan seperti ini bila datang di suatu tempat yang ramai.

Namun, terkadang pemuda yang saat ini memakai hoodie abu-abu itu juga merasakan bosan saat melihat kerumunan yang siap menyambut dirinya dan Naruto setibanya di Sekolah setiap harinya.

"Ehehehee, maklum Kiba, aku kan model terkenal. Eheheheh—" Naruto hanya menjawab teriakan Kiba dengan candaan dan cengiran lebar—membuat seluruh fans yang ternyata belum bubar juga, semakin histeris. Untung saja, pihak Sekolah meyediakan jalan khusus bagi sang model yang disetiap sisi jalannya di beri pagar pembatas bagi para fans. Bukan maksud untuk memanjakan sang model. Namun itu semua untuk mencegah terjadinya insiden satu tahun yang lalu. Dimana sang model berjalan di koridor Sekolah tanpa seorang bodyguard. Hingga tiba-tiba segerombolan fans menumbruk Naruto dan mencubitnya karena gemas, hingga membuat Naruto terluka memar.

Kiba hanya menghela nafas. Sahabatnya yang terkenal itu memang paling suka bercanda dan tertawa.

.

Bel masuk pun berbunyi. Suasana Sekolah pun sekejap menjadi sepi karena para siswa harus masuk dalam kelas masing-masing untuk mengikuti pelajaran.

Kiba dan Naruto sendiri pun, saat ini sedang berjalan santai menuju kelas mereka yang terletak di lantai dua. Mereka berdua terus saja bercanda di sepanjang perjalanan, sehingga saat sampai di depan kelas mereka, Kiba memilih untuk masuk ke dalam kelas terlebih dahulu. Dan Naruto yang mengikutinya di belakangnya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti dan terdiam di depan pintu kelasnya. Matanya membulat sempurna dengan wajah merah padam. Kiba yang merasa tidak ada seseorang di belakangnya yang mengikuti dirinya, akhirnya menolehkan kepala dan mendapati Naruto sedang mematung di depan pintu kelas.

"Hey Naruto, ayo masuk keda—" Akhirnya Kiba yang melihat Naruto hanya terdiam lebih memilih menghampiri Naruto dan mencoba menyapanya. Namun ucapannya terhenti saat melihat wajah Naruto yang berwarna merah padam.

Kiba hanya mengernyitkan alisnya dan mengikuti pandangan mata Naruto yang masih saja membulat. Akhirnya Kiba melihat apa yang sedang Naruto lihat. Segerombol regu basket dari kelas senior mereka yang sedang bergurau dan bercanda di depan kelas Kiba dan Naruto.

Kiba semakin mengernyitkan alisnya dan mulai celingak-celinguk menatap Naruto dan gerombola regu basket tersebut secara bergantian. "Ada apa Naruto, kenapa kau melihat para regu basket tersebut dengan ekspresi macam itu?" Kiba mencoba menggerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Naruto yang masih tetap saja memerah dan mata membulat tanpa berkedip sama sekali.

"Sasuke-Senpai."

"Heh?" Kiba cengo seketika dengan mulut yang menganga lebar saat mendengar ucapan Naruto tadi. Pikirannya tidak sampai untuk memikirkan apa sebenarnya yang terjadi. Namun Kiba dapat menyimpulkan satu garis lurus bahwa ternyata sang model terkenal sekaligus sahabatnya itu sedang jatuh hati pada Senpainya yang seorang pemain basket, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau menyukainya, Narutooo?" Kiba tersenyum setan dengan mata disipit-sipitkan. Alisnya naik turun menggoda Naruto. Niat jail untuk mengerjai Naruto pun keluar dalam pikirannya. "Kau menyukainya kaaaaan?" Tanya Kiba sekali lagi sambil menggerakkan telunjuknya untuk mencolek dagu Naruto.

"A—apa maksudmu Kiba, aku tidak— tidaaaak!" Naruto pun yang semakin malu karena keceplosan dan terus menerus digoda oleh Kiba akhirnya memilih untuk berlari masuk menuju kelasnya sambil berteriak tidak jelas. Untung sajalah, sang Sensei belum datang untuk mengajar.

Dan Kiba, dia hanya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat reaksi Naruto saat dia menggodanya. Tanpa dia ketahui, seorang pemuda berambut biru tua model pantat bebek yang sedang berkerumun dengan temannya, sedang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut sejak tadi. Pemuda bearmbut pantat bebek tersebut hanya mendengus sambil memejamkan matanya. Tetapi bibirnya terangkat sedikit menampakkan sebuah senyuman.

.

Saat ini Naruto dan Kiba sudah duduk di bangku mereka dan sedang menyimak pelajaran yang sedang diterangkan oleh sang Sensei yang beberapa menit yang lalu sudah datang. Namun, sepertinya mereka tidak serius menyimak apa yang sedang diterangkan oleh sang Sensei karena sedari tadi Kiba terus enerus menyenggol lengan Naruto sambil mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sama sejak tadi.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu tadi, Naruto? Apa kau menyukai Sasuke-Senpai?" Lagi-lagi Kiba bertanya sambil menggerakkan sikunya untuk menyikut lengan Naruto. Tersirat di wajahnya bila KKiba saat ini benar-benar dalam kondisi ingin tahu.

"Uh, kau apaan sih Kiba. Aku tidak menyukainya! Aku sudah bilang sejak tadi kan!" Naruto pun akhirnya menangkap lengan kiba dan kemudian mencubitnya dengan kuat hingga membuat Kiba berteriak dngan kencangnya.

"Aaaaaaack—!"

"Inuzuka Kiba!" Tegur sang Sensei pada Kiba yang sudah bertriak dengan kencangnya pada waktu jam pelajaran. Kiba pun hanya bisa membungkuk meminta maaf, sedangkan Naruto tersenyum puas sambil membungkam mulutnya agar tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sial kau Naruto!" Kali ini Kiba berbisik sambil mengusap lengannya yang membiru akibat jiwitan maut dari Naruto tadi. "Lalu, kenapa kau tadi memanggil namanya. Dan wajahmu memerah seperti malu." Lanjut Kiba masih bertanya pada Naruto dengan berbisik lagi.

"Umm— Anu— ya terserah aku dong. Aku tadi menyebut namanya karena saat melihatnya, a—aku meras aneh saat melihat gaya rambutnya itu." Tiba-tiba wajah Naruto kembali memerah dan perkatannya terbata-bata saat menjawab pertanyaan Kiba. Dia palingkan wajahnya memunggungi Kiba agar semburat merah di wajahnya tidak terlihat oleh Kiba.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu! Lagipula, mana mungkin aku menyukainya. Dia lebih pe—pendek dariku!"

"Baiklaaah~ padahal dia keren looh~ banyak gadis dan para uke yang menyukainya!" Kiba mencoba memancing Naruto terus menerus agar sang model terkenal itu mau mengaku.

"Tidak boleh! Hanya aku yang boleh menyukainya dan memilikinya!" Seru Naruto tanpa sadar telah terpancing oleh omongan sang Inuzuka Kiba. Lagi-lagi dia keceplosan. Dengan sigap dia menutup mulutnya dan membenamkan wajahnya pada meja kayu di depannya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah merah sempurna dan merata.

"Haaaa! Benarkan apa duga'anku!" Seru Kiba sambil mengacungkan telunjukkan untuk menunjuk Naruto. Dan setelah itu, Kiba langsung bersorak sambil cekikikan. Dia tidak mau tertawa terbahak-bahak—walaupun dia sedang ingin melakukannya—karena dia takut di tegur oleh sang Sensei lagi.

"Kibaaaa! Kau membuatku malu!" Naruto pun hanya berteriak namun teredam karena dia masih membenamkan wajahnya pada meja di depannya.

.

"Hey Naru, ayo kita ke lapangan basket. Ayo kita lihat para Senpai yang sedang latihan basket!" Ajak Gaara, salah seorang sahabat Naruto yang satu kelas denga dirinya. Ini adalah jam istirahat, maka dari itu, Gaara mengajak Naruto untuk menonton para Senpai mereka yang sedang berlatih basket di lapangan basket belakang gedung Sekolah.

"Um, tapi ta—"

"Ayooo—!" Seru Kiba entah tiba-tiba datang entah darimana langsung saja menggenggam tangan Naruto dan langsung menggeretnya tanpa meminta persetujuan Naruto sama sekali. Gaara yang melihat sikap Kiba hanya tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng.

"Kiba lepaskaaaan! Lepaskan aku! aku tidak mau melihat latihan baket ituuu!" Teriak Naruto terus menerus walaupun sama sekali tidak dianggap oleh Kiba yang masih asik menggeret dirinya. Naruto terus meronta mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kiba. Namun, usaha Naruto gagal karena tenaga Kiba yang lebih besar dari dirinya.

'Aku takut, Kiba pasti akan membocorkan semuanya!' Ratapan Naruto dalam hati sambil pasrah karena sia-sia sudah usahanya untuk mencoba melepaskan diri dari Kiba.

.

"Baiklah kita duduk di sini saja, agar leluasa untuk melihat para Senpai yang sedang berlatih." Kiba pun mendudukkan Naruto tepat di sebelahnya, di bangku yang berada di barisan pertama, dan di sebelah Naruto terdapat Gaar yang duduk dengan tenangnya. Sehingga posisi mereka Naruto di apit oleh Kiba dan Gaara.

"Kiba, lebih baik kita kembali~" Rengek Naruto sambil meremas seragam Kiba bagian pundak. Wajahnya memerlihatkan mimic melas dengan mata yang dibuat berkaca-kaca. Untung saja Kiba sudah hafal betul dengan trik Naruto ini, sehingga dia lebih memilih mengabaikan Naruto dan tidak melihat wajahnya, karena apabila dia melihat wajahnya, tetap saja dia akan termakan oleh trik Naruto.

Para pemain basket pun, semuanya sedang berlatih. Ada Neji yang sedang yang sedang berlatih lempar tangkap dengan Shikamaru. Dan Sasuke yang sedang berlatih mendriblle bola dan memasukkannya ke dalam ring.

"Wah, lihat itu Naruto! Sasuke-Senpai tuh! Bukannya kau mencarinya." Seru Kiba sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang sedang mencoba memasukkan bola kedalam ring. Tangan Kiba yang satunya lagi tak henti-hentinya meremas kuat seragam Naruto, agar Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke yang sedang di tunjuk Kiba.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Naruto dan Sasuke-Senpai, Kiba?" Sekejap, wajah Naruto yang sedari tadi memelas tiba-tiba menegang dan mengeluarkan semburat merah. Tubuhnya sudah kaku tidak bisa digerakkan. 'Kiba, tolong jangan bilang apa-apa!' Dan hanya itulah doa Naruto, agar Kiba tidak membocorkan rahasianya.

"Kau tidak tahu? Naruto kan menyukai Sasuke-Senpai!" Ucap Kiba lantang dengan gembiranya tanpa memiliki rasa bersalah sedikit pun. Tak memperdulikan Naruto yang sudah membungkuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sangat merah.

"Apa!?" Teriak semua siswa yang sedang berada di tempat tersebut ikut menyaksikan latihan basket itu. Mereka semua tidak percaya, bahwa pujaan hatinya yang selama ini mereka cintai ternyata sudah menyerahkan cintanya pada sang pemain basket Uchiha Sasuke. Itulah pemikiran para siswa laki-laki yang berada di sana.

"APakah benar itu, Naruto?"

"Naruto, bicaralah, apakah semuanya yang dikatakan Kiba itu benar?"

"Naruto, kenapa kau tega menghianatiku?"

"Naru-Chaan?"

Naruto tidak menggubris dan terus membenamkan wajahnya. Tidak dia dengarkan semua pertanyaan dan rasa kecewa para fans-nya yang sudah merasa dihianati oleh dirinya. Dia terus membenamkan wajahnya, karena malu. Dan Kiba sendiri, dia hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak tak memperdulikan kepundungan Naruto. Sepertinya dia tidak memiliki rasa kasihan sama sekali.

Uchiha Sasuke sendiri? Dia tidak memperdulikan dan tidak mendengarkan apa yang sedang terjadi di bangku penonton tersebut. Dia terus saja berlatih melempar bola dengan serius—walaupun sebenarnya dia mendengar semuanya yang terjadi di bangku penonton sana.

Namun, lama kelamaan pikirannya menjadi tidak konsen sehingga saat dia melempar bola menuju ring, bola malah menatap tembok dan memantul kearah penonton yang masih heboh.

"Awaaaas!" Teriak Sasuke kencang. Sontak membuat seluruh orang yang ada di lapangan basket tersebut diam dan menatap Sasuke datar. Naruto sendiri yang sedari tadi membenamkan wajahnya karena malu, ikut mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Baru sedetik dia mengangkat kepalanya—

BUAGH! Bola basket yang di lempar Sasuke dan memantul tadi, mengenai wajah Naruto.

—Naruto merasakan panas yang menjalar di seluruh permukaan wajahnya. Dia merasa, wajahnya saat ini sangatlah merah. Merah karena sakit dan panas, bukan karena malu seperti tadi. Matanya yang biru cerah pun mulai memerah dan berkaca, sedikit lagi akan mengeluarkan air mata.

Semua orang masih diam, namun sekarang bergantian menatap Naruto dengan tidak percaya. Model idola mereka baru saja terkena hantaman bola basket tepat di wajahnya. Semuanya shock sehingga tidak ada yang berbicara. Termasuk Kiba yang sedari tadi tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hiks— Sa—sakiiit! SAKIIIITT! Aku, a—aku tidak menyukai Sasuke-Senpai Teme itu. Aku tidak menyukainya! Dia sudah membuat wajahku terluka! Au membencinya! La—lagipulaa! Aku tidak suka dengan laki-laki yang lebih pendeek darikuuu!"

Naruto pun berteriak sekuat tenaga sambil mengucurkan air mata. Dan kemudain berlari meninggalkan lapangan basket dan orang-orang yang masih terdiam karena masih shock.

Hingga, setelah Naruto pergi akhirnya mereka semua baru tersadar, apa yang sebenarnya barusaja terjadi. "Naruto?" Dan begitulah kata mereka dengan nada pelan dan penuh dengan penyesalan.

"Narutoo! Hey Narutoo!" Teriak seseorang dan kemudian berlari mengejar Naruto.

.

Saat ini Naruto sedang berada dalam gudang Sekolah. Dia menyendiri di sana sambil menenangkan dirinya. Namun, nyatanya dia terus saja menangis sesenggukan karena rasa sakit yang mendera wajahnya. "Hiks— sakit hiks— aku membencinya. Aku membencinyaaaaa—!" Sudah berapa kali Naruto mengatakan bahwa dia membenci Sasuke. Dan sudah berapa kali dia mengusap ingusnya setelah berteriak. Itu semua terus saja terjadi sejak pertama kali dia datang di gudang ini.

"Benarkah kau membenciku?" Tanya sebuah suara baritone merdu yang sudah tidak asing lagi oleh Naruto. Dan saat Naruto menoleh untuk melihat siapa orang itu, apakah dia hanya berhalusinasi, ternyata tidak. Dia memang benar melihat pemilik suara itu, Uchiha Sasuke yang ternyata sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tapi, kata temanmu tadi, kau menyukaiku." Lanjut Sasuke. Pandangannya masih lurus ke depan dengan wajah yang datar tanpa ekspresi. Tak memperdulikan Naruto yang lagi-lagi malu.

"Aku minta maaf, aku tadi tidak sengaja." Merasa tidak mendapat respon dari Naruto, akhirnya Sasuke memilih untuk meminta maaf terlebih dahulu. Namun, lagi-lagi Naruto tidak merespon permintaan maaf Sasuke dan malah memilih untuk diam sambil menundukkan kepala untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang lagi memerah karena malu di tambah bekas hantaman tadi. Naruto masih sesenggukan, walaupun tidak menangis kencang seperti tadi.

"Aku minta maaf Naruto. Maaf." Sasuke mencoba mengulang perkataannya untuk meminta maaf pada Naruto. Dan lagi-lagi tak digubris sama sekali oleh Naruto.

"pergilah!" Ucap Naruto lirih sambil mengusap wajahnya agar kering dari air mata. Dia sedang tidak ingin diganggu saat ini, walaupun yang mengganggu ituadalh orang yang sangat dia suka.

"Tapi Naruto, aku minta maaf!" Sekarang Sasuke sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya agar dirinya di anggap oleh Naruto. Kedua tangannya dia gerakkan untuk mencengkram kedua pundak Naruto agar Naruto mau menghadap kearahnya, walaupu tetap saja Naruto membuang muka.

"Aku bilang pergilah—"

GREB! "Maafkan aku. Aku— aku mencintaimu. Aku sudah mencintaimu sejak dulu. Sejak pertama kau mendaftar di Sekolah ini. namun aku terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkannya karena kau adalah model terkenal yang pasti memiliki banyak fans dan lebih benyak pria tampan di luar sana yang menyukaimu. Lagipula aku tidak percaya diri karena tinggi badanku. Namun, aku mencintaimu tulus Naruto. Maafkan aku!"

Betapa kagetnya Naruto saat tiba-tiba dirinya dipeluk oleh Sasuke dan betapa lebih kaget dirinya saat mendengar penuturan panjang Sasuke tentang dirinya. Naruto sangat shock sehingga dia hanya diam lemas tanpa merespon ucapan Sasuke sama sekali.

"Sasuke-Senpai?"

"Maafkan aku Naruto. Kau tahu? Saat temanmu bilang bahwa kau menyukaiku. Betapa senangnya aku saat itu. Namun sekarang, aku malah membuatmu menangis. Maafkan aku." Sasuke yang masih memeluk Naruto, mulai membenamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Naruto. Dia sembunyikan wajahnya yang saat ini terlihat sangat kalut dan sedih.

"Sasuke-Senpai?" Naruto mencoba mendorong Sasuke pelan untuk melepas pelukannya. Setengah dia merasa menyesal karena telah melepas pelukan Sasuke. Dia tatap Sasuke yang wajahnya sangat kalut. Dia bingung harus bicara bagaimana. Hingga akhirnya dia lebih memilih untuk menutup matanya.

CUP!

Naruto tiba-tiba mencium Sasuke. Sasuke yang tiba-tiba dicium pun sedikit kaget, namun dengan cepat dia kembali menjadi tenang kembali. Dan dia pun mulai menutup matanya mengikuti Naruto untuk menikmati ciuman itu.

Naruto dan Sasuke pun perlahan melepas pagutan mereka. Terlihat wajah mereka memerah membutuhkan oksigen akibat ciuman panjang tadi. Mereka saling tatap dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu!" Ucap Sasuke dan dia kembali membawa Naruto dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu!" Dan Naruto pun membalas pelukan Sasuke dengan sayang. Betapa senang dirinya ternyata rasa cintanya terhadapa sang Senpai selama ini akhirnya tersampaikan juga dan terbalas. Dan betapa tambah senang dirinya saat mengetahui bahwa ternyata sang Senpai juga sudah memendam rasa yang sama terhadapnya sejak lama.

Akhirnya, merekapun bisa bersatu. Naruto yang sejak lama malu mengungkapkan rasanya karena takut ditolak akhirnya bisa bernafas lebag karena ketakukannya itu tidaklah terjadi. Sasuke yang sudah menyukai Naruto namun takut menyatakan karena kondisi Naruto sebagai model, akhirnya bisa bernafas lega karena sang model ternyata juga menyukainya.

"Lalu apakah kau memaafkanku?"

"Tergantung. Kau harus mentraktirku ramen, baru aku memaafkanmu!"

"Hn."

"Kau tahu, Senpai?"

"Hn?"

"Cinta kita hanya berjarak 7cm tinggi badan kita. Ehehehe."

"Menurutku, cinta kita tidak memiliki jarak. Karena kita akan selalu bersama."

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah keran tersipu malu, di tengkuk Sasuke yang notabane lebih pendek darinya. Dan Sasuke sendiri, dia juga tersenyum sambil mengelus lembut surai pirang Narutodengan sayang.

'Setelah ini, aku harus rajin meminum susu penambah tinggi badan!'

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Epilogue:**

Seorang wanita cantik berambut biru gelap panjang, sedang memasuki sebuah ruangan yang diperkirakan sebuah kamar dengan tangan memegang sapu. Dia buka pintu itu dan menyalakan lampu kamar itu untuk meneranginya agar lebih mudah membersihkan ruangan tersebut.

Dan saat memasuki kamar tersebut, wanita tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng saat melihat dinding kamar tersebut penuh dengan poster seorang laki-laki muda yang sangat manis berambut pirang bermata biru batu nilam.

"Sasuke, sepertinya dia sangat tergila-gila pada Naru-Chan. Aku harus memberitahu Kushina setelah ini." Dan wanita yang ternyata ibu dari Uchiha Sasuk tersebut kembali mengerjakan membersihkan kamar anak bungsungnya tersebut.

* * *

**Real The End**

* * *

Halloo Mina! Shone imut kembali lagi dengan Fic baru yang hanya OneShoot.

Horeeee! Akhirnya setelah sekian lama memimpikan untuk bisa membuat OneShoot, akhirnya keturutan juga. Yaaa, walaupun gak jelas dan sangat ribet. Aku juga gak tahu, ini tuh termasuk drablle atau bukan. Pokoknya seneng aja deh, sudah bisa buat OneShoot.

Tau gak? ide buat bikin cerita ini tuh muncul waktu Shone lagi ketemu sama sepupu Shone yang seorang Uke, sepupu Shone tuh punya Seme baru yang tingginya lebih tinggi sepupu Shone. wkwkwkw! ribet yaa?! hahahahah!

dan, tapi, um- sepertinya, alur ceritanya kecepetan dan endingnya maksa banget yaah. wkwkwkwk!

Perdana nih, udah rilis kan! Wkwkwkwk! Buat B3 dan Admirer, sabar yaaa.. lagi nyari ide nih. Hehehehehe!

Baiklah sekian dulu cocot dari Shone imut inih! See U Muachss! Jangan lupa:

**Kalo udah baca harus REVIEW! **

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**(-/|\-)**

**OneShoot!**


End file.
